


To Cut a Long Story Short

by cumberbellins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, good vibes, is this a rainbow pooping unicorn or am i just having destiel feels, oh and did i mention fluff, positive destiel feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbellins/pseuds/cumberbellins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff about how Dean is so in love with Cas he can fucking laugh about it for hours like the huge fucking dork he is, and how Cas is so in love with Dean he'd basically murder anyone who so much as looks at his dumb boyfriend the wrong way. I hate these two they're jerkfaces and I'm quiting this ship right here and now in the middle of this summary they're so gross ugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cut a Long Story Short

Turns out Cas is the one who refrains from repeatedly proclaiming his love.

If the words were hard to squeeze out of Dean that first time, now it's like the vault has opened and they're flowing out uncontrollably. They come out in the morning, when Dean is only waking up, and his arm reflexively tightens around Cas's ribcage, and he'll print them on Cas's skin without making any noise. They resurface whenever Castiel will be focused on something and Dean will hug him from behind and bury his face in the crook of Cas's neck and breathe him in, exhaling _I love you_ all over his shoulders. Again when Dean has affection cravings, wrapping his limbs around Cas and pulling him close without giving him much of a choice, kissing him like reciprocation is a bonus rather than a necessity, saying the words with each breath, against Cas's lips, his nose, his chin.

Dean will basically appear out of nowhere to drag Cas to the couch with him and trap him there and force him to hear he is being loved while hands trail everywhere on his body, and Dean will preferably do that while Cas is talking to someone, reading, or paying attention to numbers. He'll whisper things that shouldn't make any sense but somehow do when they're glistening on Cas's lips. He'll caress places that shouldn't feel like they were always meant to be touched and still send chills up and down Cas's spine because Dean is at the other end. He'll smile like he'd be happy to die just like that, his arms hugging Castiel, his teeth playing with both their lower lips, his hands slowly travelling all over the both of them, not exactly sure when they stopped making the difference between their respective bodies. Sometimes he'll laugh, taking a short break from all the fondling and the kissing to simply let out the happiness because that's just what feels natural.

Then there's the sex. That's when the words will pour out of him like he's been carrying them around for too long, hidden down his throat in tight little bouquets that will suddenly explode into a thousand murmurs when Cas touches him. Sometimes Dean has trouble breathing because letting the words out is more important, and Cas has to stop because he's pretty sure Dean is dying here; sometimes he just holds Cas tighter and smiles, making new promises with his kisses against the shell of Castiel's ear.

On the other hand, Cas is rarely vocal about those things. Of course, he'll feel the urge to tell Dean about how far gone he is for him every once in a while, how it scares him sometimes because he really doesn't think there are any limits to what he'd do. He'll sit down next to Dean and he'll just start speaking, telling him he's so helplessly in love with him he'd kill about anyone, fight gods and go up against empires like the madman he is.

But Cas communicates with his eyes more than anything else. He doesn't even need to touch. He'll just sit on the kitchen counter while Dean makes an omelet for breakfast and he'll watch Dean's face from afar, and at some point Dean will stare back at him and rush over to kiss him until he can smell the eggs burning. Cas has already made him forget about the pan for ten whole minutes once, just looking him in the eye as he cupped his jaw and kissing him over and over, the omelet a dark fuming piece of inedible food by the time he was done.

Just because he doesn't _need_ to touch doesn't mean that he won't. Dean is so receptive and responding it's like a drug to just watch him take pleasure. He'll whine and arch and beg and order, all modesty or shame forgotten long ago, asking for precisely what he wants and how he wants it, and Cas can never get enough. He'll just drink Dean's moans and pleas, silently stroking more out of him, kissing and licking and biting everywhere until Dean can't formulate what he wants anymore because it's all just too much. All Cas needs to do is blow warm air on his neck or tickle his ear or graze his hips with his fingernails and Dean will be aching, pulling Castiel down with him to the nearest surface, a bed, a couch, a chair, a table, and occasionally a door.

To cut a long story short, it's a mystery Dean and Cas ever make it out of their apartment. Even more so that they can still look at each other across the table in the middle of dinner with Sam and Jess and resist the urge to either sit on each other's lap and feed one another off their own fork, or tear off all the clothes they can before the other gets their hands on them.

To cut a still rather long story even shorter, Dean and Castiel love each other so much it's a wonder they haven't started pooping rainbows yet, so if you ever find yourself in a room with them and notice a smile forming on Dean's face as Cas longingly stares at him, please be kind enough to quietly leave and lock the door behind yourself.

 

With somewhat traumatized regards, Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want even more positive Destiel feels right now I suggest you listen to Loud Like Love by Placebo it's been fucking with my mind and I'm so tired but I need to write fluff edsfiuhbfzsxcv. what has destiel done to me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Fire and Thunder and Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374210) by [DancedWithTheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancedWithTheWind/pseuds/DancedWithTheWind)




End file.
